


Unknown marriage

by FantasiesFlower



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: DarkShipping Bingo 2016, Darkshipping, Darkshipping Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiesFlower/pseuds/FantasiesFlower
Summary: Bakura always thought that marriage was a stupid concept, that the idea of settling down with one person was a stupid idea. That was until he found himself married one drunken morning.





	

Bakura stared at the ring on his finger, his head pounding as he tried to figure out how and when the hell he had gotten married. He looking over at the other body in the bed, looking over his shoulder to see the same ring on Atem's finger. That meant….

“Oh hell no!”

He pushed the covers over him, pulling on a pair of pants and glaring at Atem, who was woken up by Bakura's yell. “Why are you yelling?”

Bakura took a deep breath, walking over to the other and grabbing his hand, showing Atem the ring on his finger. “What the hell happened last night?” He calmly growled out, starring into Atem's eyes.

He breathed out a sigh, pushing Atem back down on the bed and raking a hand through his head. “Explain yourself before I get mad and kill you.”

Atem huffed, wrapping the blanket around his naked body and looking up at Bakura. “I don't remember much either, but I am sure that alcohol played a part in this.”

“Doesn't alcohol always play a part in anything we do?” He raised an eyebrow, grabbing his shirt and pulling it on. “Well, what do we do now?”

Atem looked up at him, a smile on his face. “We can keep doing this.” When Bakura had raised an eyebrow, he continued. “I know that you love me Bakura, and I know that I love you too. So why are we beating around the bush?”

Bakura looked at him, letting out a chuckle. “Fine, I'll keep this up.”

Atem smiled, pulling Bakura back onto the bed. “Then here's to life as a married couple.” He muttered as he kissed him.

Bakura kissed back, his hand cupping Atem's butt as he moaned. He could get used to this.


End file.
